


Untitled

by CoralFlowerBad (CoralFlower)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: blood mention, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerBad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something about the exact moment a thing ends that’s entrancing, the way a last breath leaves and a last heartbeat places that minute shiver across the new corpse. And then the party afterwards is cool, too, but your favorite part has gotta be the actual death, because, you know, death. Yay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

There’s something about the exact moment a thing ends that’s entrancing, the way a last breath leaves and a last heartbeat places that minute shiver across the new corpse. And then the party afterwards is cool, too, but your favorite part has gotta be the actual death, because, you know, death. Yay.

You remember that one time you died. It would have been cooler if you had been able to come back right afterwards, but hey, you’ll take it. Also it would have been better if it weren’t Sollux who killed you. That part kinda sucked.

But what you love about God Tier is you just keep coming back. It lets you explore the incredible versatility of endings (even if they aren’t really), all the ways a pulse can weaken and a heart can congeal.

You remember that one time you died. You remember being aware of your own heartbeat.

So weak, so meaningless, so steady. So scared. Like a baby bird being pushed out of the nest but wasn’t quite ready yet, wait, wait, I’m not ready yet.

Nobody ever thinks they’re ready. Everyone’s ready. Everyone can die. Just some people haven’t realised that and are afraid they’ll plummet to the ground in a blaze of feathers and just keep falling through life.

You remember that one time you died. You remember the sudden silence you felt everywhere like your emotions were losing their breath. You remember the way you felt your heart stop beating.

So small, so pathetic, so insignificant. What’s one more rustblood?

You like your blood. The way it spattered on the ground around you like abstract art was beautiful.

Death can be beautiful.


End file.
